Video Killed the Heroes
by evolutionary spider
Summary: It's Friday night and even teen heroes need to party. Robin and Speedy are doing just that...maybe more. Slash. RobinSpeedy Oneshot


Author's Notes: I don't own Teen Titans...Rated R for one or two bad words and some small sexual situations, nothing too bad though...Enjoy the fic. Please review it and any criticism would be greatly appreciated if written constructively.  
  
Video Killed the Heroes by Evolutionary Spider  
  
Speedy was gazing out over the city from the top of a tall warehouse. The sounds of the club music inside were dulled down and hardly noticeable from where he stood. The young boy had certainly tried hard enough, that much could be seen from his choice in clothing. He moved to lean against one of the warehouse's exhaust vents, the black leather pants hugging him in all the right places as he moved. He picked at an imaginary speck of dust on his immaculately clean red sleeveless shirt. The various black and red bracelets jingled like a wind chime as he checked for the fourth time, since he'd gotten to the rooftop, what time it was. Late again perhaps? Of course, after all heroes do lead busy lives and to find the time to do anything remotely recreational was a drawback of careful planning.   
  
A slight gust of wind blew some strands of Speedy's red hair, but from the look on his face the breeze had not been natural. Speedy's face lit up into a smirk as he walked forward, arms still crossed. He stood before his rooftop company and raised an appreciative eyebrow when he noticed the other's choice in clothing.   
  
Black leather pants hugged a similar pair of sinewy legs, and lead upward to a green muscle shirt that left nothing to the imagination. The other had chosen mostly green and black bracelets, but there on his left arm the same golden yellow band with the small symbol of a robin. The wind ruffled Robin's spiky black locks into an even messier state, as he too bore a smirk on this face.   
  
"You're late," were the first words that Speedy spoke.  
  
"Fighting off a race of blue mutated slime people," Robin said in response.  
  
Speedy gave him a teasing smile; "It's always something with you, isn't it?"  
  
Without missing a beat Robin countered back, "Maybe, but I still fought my way to get here...and be with you." The last part came out as a whisper, but the effect on Speedy was noticeable by the slight twitch in his mouth, the noticeable release of tension in his shoulders and how he had dropped the slightly defensive stance. Robin took the chance to step forward, his body brushing up against Speedy's. In perhaps a move that seemed too uncharacteristic for the boy, he held Speedy's face in his hands and kissed the other boy soundly on the lips.  
  
Speedy felt Robin's tongue grace the curve of his lips and tease the inside of his mouth, seeking his own in hunger. Speedy's body relaxed enough to mesh with the curves of Robin's and hold the other boy's body to his own. He pulled away from the inviting warmth, slightly breathless. If he hadn't been affected by Robin's presence before, he certainly seemed to be now. Speedy flushed slightly at the lustful gaze Robin was giving him. Robin's actions were throwing him off more that he'd ever admit and at this rate they would skip the dancing and go straight to the real action.  
  
Robin stated his very thoughts aloud, "We really better get inside or we'll never leave this rooftop." Robin gave Speedy a small smile before pulling the boy with him through the rooftop entrance and into the party below. The pounding music and flashing lights seemed to reawaken the red haired teen from his daze, as he walked down the long set of stairs. The rush of warm body heat he felt was nicer than the freezing cold air outside. Speedy looked all around him to see other club and partygoers dancing erotically to the beat of the music. He turned to his left and noticed a small circle forming probably a break dancing contest between two crews. A small smile came to his face when he realized he didn't have to worry about being here with Robin, a boy. All around him were straight and homosexual couples, all off into their own world like some fused swirling mass of frenzied movement and sensation.   
  
Robin finally let go of his hand and Speedy looked at him to see that he'd started dancing already. Robin had begun to jut his hips out to the beat, most invitingly and Speedy immediately accepted the challenge. Speedy relaxed his own body and moved his own hips to the blaring music. As he danced, Speedy took the time to really look at Robin and gaze at him the way he always liked to. When else was he going to be able to see the other boy in this carefree and graceful state, without getting a few stares from the other Titans.   
  
Robin looked ethereal in the light that bounced off the lean curves of his body. It seemed every fleck was meant to enhance him and entice him toward others. Speedy could see every muscle expand and contract as the other boy began to move differently when the song changed. The heat he held brought an enticing tang to his nose and without realizing it brought him closer to the other boy. His eyes fell on Robin's trademark mask and yet for a second it was almost like it wasn't there. Robin's body was calling out to him to ignore his defenses and to seek what was inside. Robin was nothing but a whirling form of movement, beauty and raw heat right now and Speedy wondered if he would soon lose his self-control.  
  
Robin knew numerous forms of martial arts, could take down guys three times his size, his hands were a certified weapon and his best form of defense because he didn't have powers. When he met Speedy, his bare hands suddenly became a constant source of betrayal on his control and his most pleasuring weakness. Even now as he was turning and moving with Speedy, he avoided letting his hands touch the other boy. It felt strangely exotic being near Speedy like this, in the moment, no cares about the world outside, just the feel of a hard body mirroring his movements. He turned once more this time facing Speedy and just looking at the noticeable flush on his skin. _'Does he realize he affects me the same way?'  
_  
From his lean and hard frame to the silky soft red hair, everything about Speedy seemed like some intense fire building up to a crescendo. Seeing him move and act this way made him feel like a moth to the flame. At any moment he'd get burned and start to lose control, but it didn't matter because he was in the here and now. Sometimes it could be serious and intense and other times it was like this, when you only had to feel and just be with him. Tomorrow he could be Robin with the Titans, tonight he was Speedy's. Robin felt a pleasant smile come to his face when Speedy placed his hands on Robin's hips. Robin put his own around Speedy's neck and moved closer.  
  
Dancing for hours somewhere, anywhere they could be just another anonymous couple, took no real toil on their bodies. It made them feel normal, took them permanently outside their alter egos even if it was only for those few hours. They did this to themselves every time, held each other away like enticing candy, until both succumbed to pure and raw physical touch. Both boys knew this game well, they created it and it became their own secretive foreplay. Speedy had started this bout, but Robin wasn't going to let him win. Their movements became more frenzied, neither one wanting to be the one suggesting they go someplace quieter.  
  
Both stared at each other, their hands running down each other's bodies with the same hesitant and passionate movements of the first time, seemingly never getting enough. The sensations they were causing each other were only rising and quickening like the new pounding song that was playing. How long had they been dancing? Who would lose their apparent game? Was the world so gone to them now?   
  
The world came back and crashed onto them like a wave of cold water, when they realized that the music had stopped playing the fast paced song. The DJ had slowed things down, let other couples catch their breath, and interrupted their game. Everything around them had become more relaxed and less vibrant. The earlier haze of lustful body heat was being lifted and now the two were left with the option of dancing to a song that was about love for the person beside them.  
  
Robin scratched the back of his head in anxiousness. He'd danced plenty of times with Speedy to know how to move just right, but he'd never actually slow danced with the other boy. Not like the people around them, not like this and never with a boy. He was surprised to find that Speedy had taken the initiative and placed Robin's hands around his waist, before linking his own arms around Robin's neck.   
  
Robin's feet moved of their own accord, moved as if he was dancing with the petite form of a girl, not the sturdy frame of a boy. Speedy was patient and moved with him as he adjusted to the new action. His body moved in wider turns as the song continued to the sound of the smooth male voice. The soft lilting tune about finding love in the strangest places, about finding the perfect mirror to life, was something he could relate to. Despite how much Speedy came to know about him in this year, Robin didn't think he could find the courage to say those three words. Something held him back even now, despite the fact that he and Speedy were sharing their first slow dance and it looked like the whole thing was making Speedy incredibly happy.   
  
It was different, not in a bad way, but he would admit it was a refreshing change from the norm. He had never told Robin this, but many of his smaller and less energetic fantasies towards the other boy were just of them doing simple things like this. When the song first played, he realized the other boy was out of his element. Not being one to miss a golden opportunity, he took control and setup the pace for Robin to continue. He felt his smile widen as Robin began to relax more and his body's movements exuded out their usual confidence and grace. He tried his best to hide it, but dancing like this was bringing out the sappy romantic in him. The part hidden away from everyone well everyone except for Robin. Somehow during the year long span of their relationship the creep had managed to worm his way into his heart, the only problem was that he'd be damned if he tried to admit it.  
  
The song ended, the last few notes hanging in the air before another slow song began. Robin felt a small irrational panic set in when Speedy began to pull away. He surprised them both as he pulled Speedy closer and laid his head over Speedy's shoulder. Speedy was pleasantly shocked by the action that he started to chuckle as he held on to Robin.   
  
"Are you being an equal opportunist?" Speedy teased.  
  
"Just shut up and dance," was all that Robin said in return.

* * *

Speedy finally asked, "What's got you so distracted?"   
  
"What makes you think I am?" Robin said looking up at him.  
  
"Because as vulgar as it sounds, usually by now we'd be fucking each other's brains out. You were pretty quiet on the way out of the party, on the way to the beach. Right now you even wrestled me so half-assed that it wasn't as fun when I got to be on top. So I'll ask again, why are you so distracted?" Speedy said as he looked down Robin's distant expression. He moved to get off Robin, but was held in place. He raised an eyebrow at Robin, the mask moving his face. Robin's hand reached up and traced his fingers over the shape of it. Something about the look of fascination on Robin's face, all of the attention suddenly being directed to him, made his stomach feel like there were butterflies it in.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we took our relationship to the next level?" He suddenly asked.  
  
"Yeah, we had sex on this beach." Speedy said with a mischievous smirk. They had only been sleeping together recently, but even now the experience of the first time was still burned into his memories.   
  
"No, we made love. I know that's how you feel about that night. I never told you this, but everything about that made me feel something different...deep. I saw myself through your eyes and I knew at that moment that you were letting me see you. I don't mean that just because you let me see your face, but you let me really see you."   
  
Speedy said nothing, but thought back to how he had taken off his mask in front of Robin. Impulsive and irrational to himself, but after the look Robin gave him he had stopped feeling self-conscious. Every time they were together like this he took it off. Robin never did and he never prodded, already knowing that Robin just wasn't ready for that yet. Inside he felt all of his hidden emotions rush him from the inside. _'Nobody's ever told me something like this.'_ he thought. He brushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen over Robin's face. Using his fast reflexes, Robin grabbed his hand and drew the palm to his lips, a small kiss echoing into his ears. The simple action made him stop and watch the other boy carefully. He saw as Robin methodically pressed into certain parts of his mask and began to pull it off his face.   
  
Speedy's eyes widened as he saw Robin's eyes for the first time. He drank in the sight like a hungry man, scrutinizing and remembering every little detail before him. He took in the shape of the other boy's eyebrows, the shape of his eyes, looked with fascination at the splatter of small freckles he'd never noticed on Robin's nose. He had left the color to the last, and now he focused all that attention on it. Brown. Big beautiful brown eyes. He'd never seen a shade quite that strange before and he struggled to try to place the color. So deep and looking up at him open and honest, with a trace of self-consciousness. It stirred something in him to finally be able to read Robin's emotions because with no mask there was no barrier to hide the truth. He traced the planes of Robin's face and the curves of his eyelids, before going down and placing a kiss on each one.  
  
"Beautiful," he breathed out. The word blew across Robin's face and made him blush. Speedy drew his face closer to Robin's and kissed him passionately as he ran his hands over the other boy's body. He broke the kiss and kissed his way down the other boy's face and neck. He rolled them both so he was on his back and waited for Robin to continue, but all that Robin did was roll them back so Speedy was on top again. Robin pulled him into another kiss that was blowing his mind. He pulled away and licked the curve of Speedy's ear before whispering, "Now I want you to see me."  
  
Speedy's eyes widened and he pulled back slightly to look at Robin's face. Robin gazed back at him with trust, love and desire dancing in his eyes. _'He's being serious and he trusts me this much._' He nodded dumbly and felt his control begin to slip again as Robin pulled off his green shirt. Speedy moved down to kiss the inviting form below him.  
  
Robin relaxed as he felt the warm sand on his back and a warm Speedy above him. The other boy drew out surprised moans from him, as his nipples were pinched and rolled around by Speedy's mouth and hands. Speedy blew on them and Robin felt himself grow more anxious by the minute. He felt the warm slick trail that Speedy made as he reached his abdomen. The skin became covered in goose bumps as butterfly kisses were placed all over the hard lines.   
  
Speedy sat up slightly and leaned backward teasing Robin's growing hard on with his own. As he did so he was able to take off Robin's shoes and his own. Robin looked on amazed at how flexible the other boy was. When Speedy was done with his torture, he slowly slid his hands up the curves of Robin's legs and stopped at the top of Robin's pants. He was about to ask if Robin was really sure, but the fierce look Robin gave him said if he didn't continue he'd be a dead man. He pulled off Robin's leather pants in one smooth motion and was pleasantly surprised to find that Robin wore no underwear.  
  
He moved up the length of Robin's body and kissed the other boy's neck again, "You planned this."  
  
Robin edged Speedy's shirt upwards and pulled it over his head, "You know me." He moved his own hand to reach inside Speedy's pants to tease the warm flesh inside. Speedy let out a groan of pleasure at the ministrations, but grabbed Robin's hand to make him stop. Robin ignored his protesting hand and instead used it to help Speedy take off his pants. Speedy eased off them, but not before taking out the small round tube of lube and condom inside his pocket. He locked eyes with Robin, who was now straddling his lap. The other boy leaned forward to kiss him and at the same time remove his mask. Robin gave him one of his rare smiles as he looked into Speedy's own green eyes. Speedy returned the smile and shivered, as the other boy ran his warm hands all over him. Robin took the items from his hand and gave him a sexy grin before pulling Speedy with him backwards.

* * *

"This was indeed the information I sought out my dear Clora. You have been diligent in your assignments with me and I believe that I will be in need of your services again." Slade said as his eyes narrowed onto the various screens playing the sexual scenes of Robin and Speedy before him. He was not aware of how long their interludes had been going on. When word came to him of this relationship, he had sent his best informant to investigate the extent of it. Her video reports to him had become very informative and a plan had begun forming in his mind. Surely the other Teen Titans suspected some distraction within their leader, but of course they knew well enough to leave the matter alone. However, should trouble come to them as a group because of this relationship, their emotions would lead their actions right into his plan.  
  
Clora briefly wondered why such a powerful man as Slade cared about two random hormonal teenagers, but she quickly dispelled the thought. _'I am just an informant, to give away myself into petty thoughts of ridiculous men would be asinine. However, even I can see what Slade's intentions are with my information.'  
_  
"Understood, Mr. Slade. When you require my assistance again, you'll know where to find me," she said before nodding and walking backward into the shadows as if she'd never been there to begin with.  
  
The End


End file.
